People meet People!
by Blue-elf3001Firebreath
Summary: The Fellowship(LOTR) are just having a nice day out when they a interupted by Jack Sparrow and other peeps from films rr o find out who!


In the sunny world of the shire Samwise Gamgee sat picking his nails while having an animated conversation with his visiting friends, High King Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli. They were busily talking about green ice cream with Orc blood source when they noticed something.... something rather strange. Sitting right next to them, look around nervously was a weird, blue elf!  
  
"so are you are an elf of the future are you?" Legolas asked worriedly " Im going to live forever what if i turn out like you my hair would turn blue ,BLUE!!!!" "IM GOING TO PAINT YOU BLUE!" Nightcrawler takes out a can of blue face paint and chases Legolas. Who accidentally runs into Gandalf who's beard turns blue!  
  
"Hey!" Gandalf shouted, "My BEARD'S BLUE!" Everybody holds baited breath. Legolas and Nightcrawler are both shivering like vibrating pogo sticks. "I kind of like it!" Everyone sighs with relief. "Hey everybody!" Gandalf leapt to his big, big pointy feet, whipped off his big, big, pointy hat and with a wave of his staff painting himself blue, "Hello everyone! I'm Gandalf the blue!"  
  
" Make up your bloody mind!" Pippin who just came back from the loo " Red and orange, yellow ,green ,blue ,indigo ,violet "  
  
"Don't forget grey and white!" Legolas muttered. But was interrupted by Nightcrawler "Im going to die soonmy life nearly over im soooooooo old im about 35 years old what's has become of the world i have to use L'Oreal wrinkle cream coz i need it" Legolas stared "And I thought I was bad off at 2932," Legolas danced around crazily, "haha! I don't have any wrinkles! Not anywhere not on my head my chest my ars.." "ANYWAY!" Sam shouted drowning out Legolas, "I was just about to say- wait! What's another of you weirdoes doing here?" "Who, Me? Savvy?" asked a man with wild black hair, who was doing strange hand gestures. Legolas runs up to the stranger " I have no wrinkles on my ars..." " Have i met you before ?" The man asked " You seem strangely familiar? I like your ears someone shoot them into shape? Happened to my teddy bear it only had on ear was distraught still am in fact that's me weak spot i called it earrings as well! But then i has to call it earring coz it only had one ear" Whips tear form eye.  
  
Firebreath: Wait a minute, you can't do that! Blue-elf : well i just did savvy well how do you think i felt when you threw my cuddly dog out the window? Firebreath: I've never done that! Great idea though, where is it? Where is it? The preciousssssssss. Blue-elf: Um er.... Up Jack Sparrows... Firebreath: Ok, I get the picture, shut up before the rating becomes r! Blue-elf: I was going to say bandanna actually im not that sick minded unlike SOME people (Legolas-like me?) er...NO! Firebreath: It's talking Blue-Elf, the character's talkin'! Stop it! Don't encourage it! Back to the ff readers will be going nuts! Of course i went ages ago but it's elementary my dear Watson *evil glint that Firebreath hates* Firebreath: Get back to your corset so we can continue the story. ______  
  
" Im a pirate , But i regret to announce This is the end" Jack sparrow announced At every one amazed and Anticipating faces " Hang-on" He bends down and rubs his back against a near by tree "Man, I have had that itch for about ten minutes now!" Suddenly Bilbo runs on trying to reach Jack's beard. Jack gets the wrong impression. " That's mine line you...YOU ORC" The fellowship gasp in horror " And the same to you little dude!" Jack picks him up giving a v.offended Bilbo a big hug! " People around here are so kind not back where i come from they try and shoot me 24.7" " IM NOT LITTLE" Bilbo protests " Of course your not" Jack smiles not even listening to Bilbo's question just smiling at the other Hobbits!  
  
"You woke me up!" Mundungas said, waking up blearily. " I know how to counter it" Jack explained " The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink. The man who did the sleeping drinks it while listening to a preposition form the man who did the waking"  
  
Firebreath: Stop looking at me like that Blue-elf. Blue-elf is shaking and looking scared. Blue-elf: I HATE HARRY POTTER ARRRRRRRRR (sorry to hp fans) Firebreath: GET OUT OF MY SMALL HOUSE? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE NICKING MY COKE! WHEN I OFFERED YOU YOUR OWN GLASS EARLIER! AND YOU'RE STILL DOING IT AS I SPEAK NOW! Blue-elf: You You need a tan you stink you you you you you you ARWEN LOVER! *Grins waiting for explosion!" FIREBREATH: I HATE ARWEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR FILTHY STINKING MUD BLOOD HANDS OFF OF HIM!!! ARAGON'S MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! MY OWN! MY PRECIOUS!!!! SSSSSSSSSSS HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!! BLUE-ELF_ soz to everyone reading this but if you ever do review thins can you vote who is nicer for me in your review Legolas or Aragorn you just wait FIREBREATH you'll see that will turner/ Legolas is nicer than ARAGORN! Also what ever she puts after this don't listen to her! plz 4 my sake thank- you!!!! Firebreath: Legolas is a girl. Blue-elf: is nor is not! Is he readers it's just that my m8 here is no thick to see man from woman.. realizes the dreaded truth and runs like never before (Legolas- I like running and I have no wrinkles on my arse? Every character in this ff-WHAT? silence) By the way soz for the random conversations in this ff and there you have it plz R+R thanks! 


End file.
